A Hero's Life
by Flaz S
Summary: Summary for Final Chapter- 9: If Shadow recovers from being staked in the heart he knows that he will have to confront Ruin one final time. Ruin comes to the hospital to pay Sonic a visit. T for vampires, gore, werewolves, and language.
1. Black Shadow

**A Hero's Life**

**Eight years ago, Shadow fought bravely against the Black Arms,and destroyed Black Doom, however, the creatures are still around, blending in with the public. Sonic, Shadow and Tails try to live a normal life, with thier afflictions. Will this interfere?**

**I think this is coming pretty well... it's kinda... abstract, is the only word that comes to mind. But, yeah. For you readers in the UK, yes, this is sort of a rip off of "Being Human" on BBC Three, but now the series has finished, I don't care.** **Review!**

**Chapter One: Black Shadow**

"Living". A funny word isn't it? What does it mean? Being alive seems to be the obvoius answer. But is it that? Perhaps living is just, to exist, or even, to make the most of your life? Shadow the hedgehog shook these thoughts from his head, they came and went. Others would refer to them as "emo", particularly Sonic. But he preferred to call it, philosophical thinking, he didn't even see how it was "emotional" but, for that matter, he didn't know why he even lived with him, him and Tails, company, he supposed.

Expelling these thoughts from his head - finally, he returned to his job, watching the many screens in front of him, the cameras around the hospital sent information back to the security room, where Shadow would check for anything suspicious. Pretty boring really. Every now and then you might get someone trying to bring alchohol to a patient. But mostly, it was getting cups of coffee and reading a book. He put his feet up on the desk, and put his arms behind his head.

Something caught his attention, was it his imagination? No, there it is. He put his finger to the screen, keeping his eye on a certain tomcat, he had black, matted fur, with neat, black streaks. He was wearing black. Shadow noticed the guy walk into the intensive care ward. He quickly put his coat on. "You'd better not be doing what I thing your doing." He muttered, locking the door behind him and making his way quickly to intensive care.

After running through the corridor, it took him a minute or two to get there. In the corner of his eye, he caught a black streak in the doorway of a patient's room. Peering through the blinds, he saw the dark figure looming over the patient, a ginger tomcat, who was on a life support machine. Shadow burst in quickly.

"Famine!" He made the black cat leap up, "Come on! The hospital? You're like a bloody vampire for God's sake!"

"It's essentially the same thing." Famine leaned on the wall, putting his foot up against it. "But more blood. Plus it's less cliche." he added as though this was general knowledge.

"Get out."

"Back in the day..." Famine walked to Shadow, standing an inch from him, he looked up to meet his eyes, "You were the most vicous of us all."

"Times change." Shadow responded quickly, his expression didn't change. Famine moved back, and then returned to the patient, looming over him once again. "Just a quick feed... We can share..." He opened his mouth wide, and was then yanked back by a firm hand. Shadow pushed him hard against the wall. "Tell, Black Ruin, that the hospital is out of bounds! If I see you here again, you'll get worse than a hurt back."

Famine glared, and went to the door, "One day. The craving will get the best of you... Black Shadow."

"Don't call me that again." Shadow's voice remained the same, as did his expression. Famine left, Shadow watched him walk out of sight, then sighed. He looked at the dying patient for a few seconds.

No. No, don't.

Shadow sighed once again.

"Doctor Prower? You're needed." Tails looked up from his book and followed the secretary into the operating room. "Thank you, Cream." Tails looked on as the rabbit ignored him and turned away. He sighed. He had no choice but to leave her - his life was too dangerous, if only she understood. He had other problems at hand, however. He walked to the patient; "What do we have here?"

"We were hoping you could tell us, Miles." said the nearest doctor. Tails looked at him as he carried on. "He's been here for a few hours, his condition was stablizing, but, we don't know what happened. He's sustained grave injuries, but they're healing quicker than we've ever seen!" Tails looked to the patient's shoulder, where a recent, hideous scar that looked weeks old was.

"Oh no. No!" Tails ran out of the room. "Shadow! Shadow!" checking his office, he checked the time; five past five, Shadow will have just left, so Tails rushed back to the patient. "Ok, ok. I've seen this before, everyone out. I can handle this." The kitsune lied, no one was any the wiser, however, and obeyed. Tails checked around the room for cameras, and found none. He then looked through the draws, finding a syringe and putting a strange liquid into it. "This'll do." He said to himself, he hesitated, and injected it into the patient. It was for the best, atleast, that's what he tried to tell himself as he watched the heart monitor.

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP...BEEP...BEEP_

...

Miles Prower had just killed a man. No, it was for the best, when he woke up, he wouldn't be living, he'd be like Shadow. Not living, so to speak. He would tell the other doctors that he had done what he could.

Sonic the hedgehog looked at the clock, it was five, he'd have to go soon. Damn November, the long nights were torturous, but only once a month, at least.

Why had this happened? He had a similar condition about eight years ago, but that was gone! Then again, evidentley not, and now he didn't have good old Chip to keep him good. He sighed, he used to be a hero, but, he needed a normal life, and after giving it up, this happened, and then there was the whole black creature thing. What had his life come to? He couldn't hold down a job, he had only two friends...

"Man, who am I, Shadow?" He muttered to himself. He looked outside, it was getting dark, he could already feel every one of his senses sharpening. Sonic grabbed his rucksack of spare clothes, and made his way to the forest. Bracing himself for the incredible pain that he knew was coming.

"Sonic!? Is that you?" Sonic looked up to see Tails running towards him. "Oh, are you gonna..."

Sonic nodded, so the two said their goodbyes and went their seperate ways. Tails decided not to worry Sonic with the events of the day.

"Shadow!" Tails burst through the door. "We need to talk!" He looked around. How could Shadow not be back yet? ... No, he wouldn't go back to them.

He wouldn't.


	2. Digby

**Chapter Two: Digby**

In a flash of green light, Shadow appeared in front of the undertakers, it was dark, so no one was there to see him kick the door down, knocking two guards out cold in the process and making his way to the basement - he knew this building well.

"So, Black Shadow. Come crawling back to us e-" Famine's taunting was cut off as Shadow grabbed him by the neck and pinned him to the wall.

"I try to tell you calmly. The hospital is off limits." Shadow said through gritted teeth, tightening his grip. "You came back didn't you!?" Famine could only squirm in Shadow's iron grip, and he dropped to the floor as Shadow let go. He stood up, regaining his breath, then grinning.

"But it feels so nice..." Famine was cut off once again as Shadow kicked him in the stomach.

"Cross me again and I won't be this merciful." He dusted himself off and left.

Shadow arrived home to see Tails stood at the door, "Why are you back so late?" he didn't hesitate to ask.

"I had to take care of some things." Shadow replied, Tails followed him into the kitchen as he took a beer from the fridge and slouched in a chair. After taking a large swig, he sensed Tails' judgemental glare still on him.

"I take it you saw the guy at the hospital."

Tails nodded, "Who did it Shadow?"

"I took care of it." Shadow stood up, and made his way upstairs, "It wasn't me."

Tails expression softened, he knew that Shadow was not the type to lie, and after he sighed, he took his own beer from the fridge and returned to the television.

"Aah! Aargh!" Sonic's horrific screams rattled the forest as his heart, lungs, stomach and liver stopped working, and began to reform. The screaming then silenced as his vocal chords tore and then reformed themselves. Sonic's bones cracked as they grew as his body changed. His whole body grew hair and his nails ripped through his gloves and became claws. The werewolf's increased resistance to unconsciousness kept him awake and kicking as his body tore and writhed. At this point, usually, the petuitary gland in his brain would be working overtime, pumping out hormones to take the edge of the pain, but this had also shut down to reform. Eventually, Sonic's transformation had completed, it was not Sonic anymore, as the creature howled at the moon, rattling the trees once more.

Shadow looked up from his book, as he heard a horrific howling from outside, he opened the window, and realised that it had come from the forest. He sighed and closed the window, and tried to block the noise out, getting back into his book.

"Ugh..." Sonic sighed as he came in the next morning, he was full of dirt, and bits of crap that he didn't want to think about. He found Shadow in the kitchen making a cup of coffee. "Get me one o' those will ya?" Sonic said weakly as he dunked his head under the tap, giving his face a wash. Shadow grunted and passed him his cup. "Thanks, Shad. Where's Tails?"

"Work." The two rested on the couch and drank their coffee in unison.

"Shouldn't you be there?"

"Night shift."

"Ah."

There was a silence as the hedgehogs let the T.V. talk for a while.

After a couple of hours, Sonic stood up after looking at the clock. "I've got to go, job interview."

"Ah, good." Shadow's expression did not change, "What is it?"

"Nothing special," Sonic sighed at the thought of it, "waiter in some cheap cafe... hey!" Sonic noticed the grin that even someone like Shadow couldn't hide, but he was late already, so he left.

"So I said to 'im, if you think, that you can intimidate me, you spineless traitor, you, have got another thing coming." Famine's two accomplices jeered as he showed off to them, the first was a black and red dog, the second a cat, who looked similar to Famine. The three sat in a cheap cafe around a large plate of chips.

"That's showin' 'im!" the dog raised his bottle of beer, and the they had a toast. "Y'know I've come across others like 'im, but they never last." he polished off the last chip. They all laughed loudly, and suddenly went quiet as a blue hedgehog came to take thier plate, he had green eyes, and looked fairly similair to Shadow, he looked scruffy and had five o'clock shadow, he walked away without saying a word.

"I've not seen one o' them in years." the cat uttered in awe.

"C'mon guys." Famine stood up and grinned, "Let's have some fun with 'im."

Sonic sighed as he washed the plate in the kitchen of the cafe, he'd been working here for a week, and he hated it, it was getting dark outside too. Right, what was next? Ah, the trash. Sonic rolled his eyes as he picked up the two bin bags, and dragged them out into the back alley, he dropped them as three men approached him.

Famine whistled mockingly, then patted his knees, "C'mon little doggy. Come here Digby*****!"

Sonic stepped back, "I...I haven't got...any money."

The dog approached him, "We don't want," he pushed him over, "your dirty money!"

Famine kicked Sonic in the stomach, laughing as he winced.

It lasted for about ten minutes, the three took turns at kicking Sonic, who was curled up against the wall, defenseless.

"Oi! Hey! What's going on!?" A dark, feminine figure emerged from the street.

Famine laughed, "Bloody hell! Another one!?"

"Did anyone see you leave?"

Famine raised his eyebrow, "A few people."

"Let me think... the manager sees his employee go outside, and then you three slip out after him. That's a pretty big trail you've left there."

Famine thought for a moment, "Have it your way." he kicked Sonic once more, then left with his two chronies following.

Sonic tried to stand up, to see the person who saved him, but his vision became blurry, he fell to the floor again, and slipped out of consciousness.

* * *

***Reference to an old film "Digby, the biggest dog in the world" for those who don't know (Basically he's taking the piss).**

**Seriously guys, can anyone who reads this atleast leave a short review, if it must be a harsh one, give me tips on how to improve. I'm not sure if I've bitten off more than I can chew with this, its pretty hard to write, I'm considering scrapping it. Leave a review please, anonymous ones are also accepted and it only takes about two minutes. Thanks.**


	3. A painful past

**Chapter Three: A painful past**

_Sonic groaned. This was not good. This hiking trip was supposed to be fun! A nice outing with Tails, instead of running around at the speed of sound, he could chill out and smell the flowers. But no, oh no, that was too good for Sonic. The blue hedgehog kicked a twig lying on the floor in anger, he was lost. Oh no, not somewhere nice, but in this godforsaken forest, there was mud everywhere and it was getting dark._

_Then, he heard rustling in the bushes nearby, after flinching, he slowly approached it._

_"Heya Sonic!" an annoyingly high pitched voice made Sonic jump, as the all to familiar young bee burst out and fell to the floor on top of him._

_"Charmy? Why are you here, what are you now, twelve!?" Sonic pushed him off and stood up._

_"Almost thirteen, actually." Charmy pouted. "And I was with Vector, I lost him."  
_

_"I see..." Sonic rolled his eyes and sighed, this was the moral thing to do; "Why....why don't you come with me then?"_

_"Great!" the annoying insect __**(A/N: Correct me if I'm wrong, bees are insects aren't they?) **__let out a squeek and flew along side Sonic as he walked._

_For the next hour Sonic was consistently pestered by Charmy, trying to block most of it out by whistling - maybe that's why Vector always had earphones - he'd ask him later. It was now pitch black, but luckily Charmy had a torch, and atleast the full moon gave them a little more light. The two jumped around at light speed as they heard a horrific howl from the woods. "Wow!" Charmy exclaimed, "Was that a wolf!?"_

_"Don't be stupid," Sonic said as he began to walk faster, looking behind him, "There are no wolves around here. Hurry up."_

_"Here, doggy doggy doggy!" Charmy shouted._

_"Shut up!" Sonic roared in a whisper as another howling came, it was getting closer, "Turn off your torch!"_

_"No!" Charmy shouted like the moody child he was. There was a rustling in the bushes nearby, accompanied by some growling._

_"Come on!" Sonic could tell that they were being hunted, by what, he didn't know. Grabbing Charmy's hand he only managed to run a few feet before tripping over an almost invisible felled tree branch. His face hit the mud and he felt a sickening pain as the beast slashed his back. He then heard a scream from Charmy, and saw him be killed on sight as the beast dived on the poor kid. With the last of his energy, he saw the seven foot beast flee as Tails and Vector heard the riot, and came to his assistance. The last thing he saw was Tails stood in front of him. He passed out._

Sonic opened his eyes to find himself next to a garbage bag, recoiling from the smell, he sat up. His arm touched his back to feel the deforming scar that he had got two years ago, almost to the day. His mind cast back to poor Charmy, Vector and even Espio were heartbroken. His mind then gathered itself, and he remembered the events of about ten minutes ago. He stood up quickly, then almost fell down again, he was caught in a pair of warm hands. Looking up, he saw his old friend; Blaze the cat.

"I know what you are." As she said this Sonic's eyes opened wide with fear. He pushed himself away from her and managed to stand up under his own strength.

"I dunno... whatcher talkin'... about..." He slurred.

"It's ok..." Blaze paused, "I'm one too." She walked slowly towards him, "Come here..."

Sonic pretty much fell into her arms, half from relief, half from complete and utter exhaustion.

Sonic lead her home, as Shadow opened the door, he raised his eyebrow, "Rough day?"

"Don' ge' me shtarted..." he slurred, completely punch-drunk. Shadow then noticed Blaze, and perked up a little.

"Blaze, it's been a while."

Blaze made a weak smile, "About two years, I think."

"What have you been doing?" Blaze sighed as Shadow said this.

"Y'know.... sleeping rough I suppose..." the feline shrugged.

"What? You've got nowhere to stay?"

"Well, no, bu-"

"Come in, you can have the cou-" Shadow noticed Sonic slumped over the couch, he sighed, "You can have Sonic's bed."

Blaze wanted to argue, just to be polite, but the idea of a warm bed seemed too good. She nodded shyly and came in.

The next morning, Blaze woke up in a warm cosy bed, she smiled, looking out of the blinds to see the sun. She stretched out, then was shocked to feel a head next to her. She leapt out of the bed, almost banging her head on the wall.

"Sonic!? What are you doing!?" Sonic sat up quickly, with the traditional dumbass look on his face.

"Wha-! Where!?" he calmed down quickly and looked to his left. "Oh hey Blaze."

"Sonic! Shadow said I could sleep in this bed 'cause you were on the couch." She crossed her arms.

"Oh.... was I?" Sonic still had that look.

"Yes..." Blaze mumbled through gritted teeth.

"All I remember is those guys... then you." he laughed, "I must have come up, I was pretty much undead!"

Shadow could be heard grumbling at Sonic's remark from outside as he walked past.

Now that Sonic wasn't "undead" as he put it, he could take a proper look at Blaze, still the same beautiful face and figure as always, she was taller, obviously, and Sonic couldn't help but notice her breasts had gotten bigger - of course he was close to getting a slap when Blaze saw him looking, but anyway - she looked quite scruffy as well, and her hair was down.

"Blaze?" A thought popped into his mind, "Why are you in this dimension?" Blaze paused.

"A- It was about two years ago, I came back to see you and the portal just... shut. I was trapped here, and I couldn't find anyone..." Sonic wrapped his arm around her.

"Well, now you've got me, Tails and Shad with you. You can stay here as long as you want." He stood up and walked away, "Go have a shower, I'll make you some breakfast."

Blaze was humbled, making a weak smile, "Thankyou."

* * *

**Ok, I have three things to wrap up this time around:**

**1: Yes, Charmy died, if you don't like it, deal with it, I'm sure the vast majority of people who read this were jumping for joy as I described him being mauled.**

**2: Blaze is in it, why? Because she's awesome that's why. She also has opened up many, many plot twists and heartbreak stories that I am considering. Did I mention she's awesome?**

**3: I'm not sure whether I'm going to keep going with this, especially since I've only gotten two reviews up to now, so if you liked reading this, please atleast leave a short review. I have a few good ideas for later on but it'll be pretty hard to write.**

**And thank you all for reading.**

**Ooh, and also, I made a TailsXCream oneshot if you support those two, "Good to have you back".**


	4. The uprising

**Chapter Four: The uprising**

After about twenty minutes, Blaze came out from the shower, her fur was much neater, and she looked just like she used to - despite the hair down and slightly scruffy dress, she was welcomed warmly by Sonic, who offered her a plate of waffles and a glass of milk, they sat down at the table with him.

"You cats like milk right?" Sonic asked kindly, Blaze somehow took this as an insult.

"Why do you assume that?" she snapped.

Sonic raised an eyebrow, "I, I think I saw it on a cartoon once, why? Am I wrong?"

"No," Blaze sighed as she took a drink, "I just don't like people making the assumption. Sorry, thankyou."

Sonic smiled and nodded, there was then a pause.

"Where are Shadow and Tails?" She asked as she looked around them.

"Work," Sonic sighed simply.

"How come you're not there?"

"Pfft. Are you kidding?" Sonic pointed to his black eye, "Those bloody vampires will kill me if they see me again."

"Vampires?" Blaze's eyes widened.

"Well, no." A look of confusion came upon Sonic's face, "They're not called vampires, ah screw it, yes, vampires."

Blaze paused, "Well, I guess if there are werewolves..." she paused to think, "How do you know?"

"Shadow's one." Her eyes widened, again, Sonic saw her look of fear. "Oh, no, no, he's good don't worry." he assured her.

He stood up and put his coat on. "I'm gonna go find a job... hopefully," He rolled his eyes at Blaze and grinned, she nodded as he walked out, after explaining to her where the food was, of course.

--

Tails was in the staff room at the hospital, it was rare for it to be a slow day, so today he was lucky. He had a cup of coffee in one hand and was filling in a form with the other, his work was interrupted by a sweet voice at his door.

"Tails, can we talk?"

Tails flinched, spilling his coffee all over his work. Ignoring it, he turned nervously to Cream. "A..about?" he stuttered.

"I..." Cream sat down. "Why did you break up with me?" she asked quietly, her sweet voice painfully piercing his ears.

"I needed... it wasn't..." Tails scrunched his eyes shut, "It's not you, it's me."

Those dreaded words, the worst thing you could say when breaking up with someone.

Cream stood up, her eyes were teary, but that didn't stop her from being mad. Without saying a thing, she stormed out. Tails put his head in his hands. He remembered his last girlfriend was almost mauled by Sonic, thank God she had amnesia afterwards, he couldn't get involved with a girl, it was too dangerous, no matter how beautiful, kind, sweet...

His mind turned off, and another voice spoke to him: _WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU'RE LETTING THE BEST GIRL OF YOUR LIFE WALK OUT OF THE DOOR._

While Tails didn't like this voice, his heart, he had to agree, he ran to the door "Cream!" he called after her. She turned around and raised her eyebrow as Tails approached her, "Look, I'm sorry. Give me another chance."

"I'm listening." Cream's voice sounded cold. He sensed some happiness though, even if she didn't want it to shine through.

"Let me take you out, tonight."

"Ok... where?" The rabbit couldn't stop herself from perking up a little.

"Somewhere nice, I'll pick you up at eight." Tails made a weak smile, which fortanately was returned.

"Sure!" she said, she skipped off through the corridor, Tails smiled, even now, she still had her childhood innocence. Now all he needed to do was fill in that form in his office, and he could go home.

He grunted as he remembered that the paper had been drenched in coffee. Well, no problem, he could easily print a new one from the computer. Tails looked at his computer, then downwards, at the coffee stained keyboard.

"DAMNIT!"

--

"Hmm?" Shadow looked behind him, he could have sworn he had heard Tails, nah, his office was on the other side of the hospital. Well, he'd finished his patrol, another hour infront of the monitors in his office and he could get back to the house - not a moment to soon.

Upon entering his office, he noticed a black figure in his chair. "I have a message, Shadow." The very sound of Famine's voice made him bubble up with rage.

"If this wasn't working hours I'd kill you on the spot." Shadow clenched his fists.

"Ooh.." Famine said mockingly, he then stood up, "Don't worry, I won't mess around. Black Ruin has put all of the Black Creatures under my control." He stood at Shadow's side, facing the other way, "The uprising is coming Shadow... you must choose your side."

"I already have." Shadow muttered.

"Then why haven't you killed me yet?" Famine walked away, then shouted back through the corridor. "You'll need a new lock for that door by the way!"

Shadow paused for a few moments after Famine had left, the silence ended abruptly. "Aargh!" He roared as he plunged his fist into the wall in rage, taking off a lot of theplastering, and his skin for that matter. He looked at his throbbing hand, ignoring the pain thanks to the adrenaline coarsing through his body, and went to look for Tails.

--

"You punched a wall?" Tails raised an eyebrow whilst bandaging up his cut. Shadow nodded, making Tails roll his eyes, "You're lucky you've not broken your knuckles."

"What are you, a doc-?" Shadow paused as Tails smirked at him, he the lowered his eyebrows, "Shut up." He snatched his hand from Tails, it was bandaged neatly. "Why are you in such a good mood anyway?"

Tails grinned, "I, got a date with Cream."

Shadow raised his eyebrow, "The rabbit?" Tails nodded enthusiastically, "Pfft. Your funeral. Someone that happy-go-lucky would drive me insane."

"I know isn't it great?" Tails smiled off into dreamland. Shadow stood watching him for a few seconds, with his eyebrow raised, he then remembered the importance of his conversation of half an hour ago."

"Oi." He snapped his fingers in Tails face, "Prower, this is important."

Tails snapped out of his dream like state, and gestured for Shadow to go on.

"Famine's got power over the black creatures, he says the uprising is coming."

"Oh, gr- WHAT!?" Tails jumped up, then raised his eyebrow, "Who the hell is Famine?"

"An old friend, so to speak."

"Oh, great. Well we're all dead then?" Tails said this strangely casually.

"I don't think so, there's been talk of uprising for years." Shadow walked away, "We probably won't hear much of it again. Plus it would take months to prepare."

While Shadow didn't seem phased, Tails was worried, he watched Shadow walk calmly out. Then going back to his work, it was pretty much done, so he grabbed his jacket and left for home.

* * *

**Sorry for mithering, but there are like, five people who have added this to their story alerts without reviewing, come on guys!**


	5. Dates

**Chapter Five: Dates**

Tails and Shadow were sat in the living room, watching TV, whilst Blaze was reading a book, an annoyed grunt came from outside the room along with the sound of a slamming door.

"Didn't get the job then?" Tails leaned back as Sonic immediately headed to the fridge for some beer, after recieving another grunt, he turned back to the TV, "I see..."

Shadow leaned closer to Tails, "Maybe if he'd get rid of that five o'clock shadow-"

"I heard that!"

"Like I care, faker!"

Blaze watched Sonic and Shadow glare at each other as Sonic grabbed a cushion and sat on the floor. Shadow sighed, "You need to pay your share of the rent too." Tails nodded in agreement, the vulpine then turned to Blaze.

"Blaze, are you staying for the long term?"

"I'll pay my share, Tails, when I get a job." she replied from deep in her book.

The night went on, the four sat watching TV untill Shadow left to go out. He would usually go to the graveyard for some reason, Sonic had always assumed it was a black creature thing. It wasn't long before Tails checked his watch, realising it was ten to eight, he panicked.

"What's wrong bro?" Sonic sat up as Tails jumped up, his head almost hitting the ceiling.

"I gotta go." He said hurridley, then looked at Sonic with pride, "I got a date with Cream." Sonic whislteled, making Tails laugh, then after looking at his watch again, he hurried out leaving just Sonic and Blaze, they had both moved so they were sat on the couch.

"He really doesn't have a clue does he?" Blaze turned to Sonic, slightly smirking.

"Nope," Sonic grinned, flicking through the channels.

--

"Hey Cream!" Tails enthusiastically greeted his date as he flew down towards her, she was stood in her doorway.

"Heya Tails!" She replied, with equal enthusiasm, she linked him as they landed, "Where are we going?"

"I know this really nice resteraunt. Do you like Italian?" Cream nodded.

"Great! I know what'll get us there fast." He grinned slyly at the rabbit and picked her up from under her arms, he then spun his tails and hovvered a few feet in the air. Cream shrieked.

"Tails! Put me- Tails!" She began to giggle as the fox tightened his grip, he eventually set her down, "You know I hate that!" she laughed.

"C'mon, you loved it when we were kids!" This made Cream smile and shake her head.

"Things change, Tails."

_If only you knew how much. _Tails thought, he didn't let it get to him though, so he just put his arm around her and they made their way off.

--

Back at the house, after getting sick to the bone of _"_Shameless_"_, Sonic leaned towards Blaze, looking at her book. It didn't take long for her to look up.

"Can I help you?"

"What's that book?"

"It's Jane Austen."

"Who?"

Blaze froze, and turned her head to him slowly, looking at him as though he had rabies. She then shook it off and went back to reading, leaving Sonic curious. He said nothing of it, however, incase he got that look again.

"So..." The hedgehog interupted the silence again.

Blaze sighed, "What?"

Sonic took a look at her, not a clue what to say, "Y'know a few years ago, I had quite a crush on you."

_CRAP! Did I just say that out loud?_ Were basically his next thoughts as Blaze turned to him, blushing with her eyebrow raised. "Pardon?"

"You wanna go out sometime?" Sonic was speaking quickly, without thinking as usual, not that he didn't like what he was saying.

"You think a lot of yourself don't you?"

"Is that a yes?" Sonic cocked his head back, grinning.

Blaze, seeing his cockiness, decided to mimic it, she shook off her blush and returned to her book, " I've been with worse, I guess. Sure."

"Great! Wait what?" Sonic's smile left his face, "What's wrong with me?"

Blaze grinned and shook her head, she knew how to annoy a guy.

**"**Blaze!" Sonic pouted immaturely, but she was already back in her book.

Well, he'd got a date at least.


	6. Daffodils in Ruin

**Chapter Six: Daffodils in Ruin**

Daffodils. They were always her favourite. Shadow knelt down and laid the flower gently on the dull tomb stone, the sky was getting dark, but he could still make out the worn writing upon it:

_Maria Robotnik_

_1944-1956_

_Lost in the crusade to shut down the space colony ARK_

Crusade, Pfft. Lost? More like mercilessly gunned down.

Shadow stared at the writing for a few minutes, his fists clenched, he forced himself to relax, and left.

He arrived home to find the house empty. There was a note on the couch:

_Shaddy,_

_Tails on a date with Cream, me on a date with Blaze. Back later, hopefully not ;)_

_Sonic :D_

Shadow rolled his eyes, couples are overrated.

--

"Y'know it's actually been pretty good tonight, Sonic." Blaze rested her head in her palm, looking at Sonic almost dreamily.

"You expected it not to be?" Sonic grinned, the two were in a nice restaurant, and he had ignored the fact that this would financially cripple him until he got a job, but what the hell, it was good. "I'll go pay the bill, back in a minute."

Blaze nodded, watching the hedgehog until he went out of sight. He returned after a few minutes and held her hand as she got up.

It was a long walk home, and there was some silence at the beginning. Until Sonic spoke the question on his mind; "Blaze?" she turned to him, "How did you become a...a werewolf?"

Blaze paused, looking down.

"It's ok if you don't want to talk about it."

"Mm." Blaze smiled weakly as Sonic put his arm around her.

--

Shadow tossed the note in the bin as he lay on the couch, his eyes closed. His peace was interrupted by a knock on the door, so, after muttering a bad word under his breath, he answered and to his shock, he found Famine at the door.

There was a pause as Shadow glared into his smug face.

"You gonna invite me in?" Famine peered around Shadow and into the house, "I can't come in unless you invite me across the threshold, don't know who the idiot who made up that rule was but, you know us Black Creatures."

"All too well," Shadow continued his cold stare, "Leave. Now."

"We can always have this conversation outside I guess..." Famine grinned and turned around to an old lady across the street, he waved, "Y'alright?!"

"Get in here." Shadow grabbed him by his collar, dragging him in. "Make this quick."

"Very well." Famine leaned against the wall, in his traditional, infuriatingly cocky pose, "I'm giving you one more chance. You know you want to join us..."

Shadow didn't retaliate, his cold stare began to fade.

"...I bet you remember. The feel, the warmth... the taste. Scaring them 'til they almost piss themselves." Famine laughed. He saw Shadow sweating.

"Get out."

"Or what?" Famine raised an eyebrow, "You haven't fed in weeks, you touch me and I'll hand your arse back on a plate, you know I will."

At that very moment, whether it be a godsend or very lucky, Sonic and Blaze arrived home, the blue hedgehog jumped back in shock as soon as he saw Famine, who by now had pinned Shadow against the wall.

"You!"

"You!?" Before Famine could react properly, Sonic had pulled him off Shadow, and knocked him to the floor with a punch to the face, "Heh, I've had worse slaps by girls!" he stood up, grinning into Sonic's glare, he then turned to Shadow. "Tsk. Associating with lycos... pathetic. I'll let myself out."

Sonic stared at the door for a few seconds after Famine left. Blaze had gone to help Shadow.

"You ok?" Blaze put her arm over Shadow's shoulder, he looked breathless.

"I'm fine." His eyes were fixed on the floor. He caught his breath and went out.

Sonic was about to stop him, but Blaze took his shoulder and shook her head. "He's got to sort this one out for himself."

He agreed hesitantley, quickly making his way into the kitchen for a beer, he silently offered Blaze one, and she accepted.

"Sooooo...." Sonic drummed his fingers on the couch as they sat down, "No one's in..."

"I'm not that easy, Sonic."

Sonic sighed, "Fine."

--

Shadow approached the undertakers, walking quickly and staying alert; these Black Creatures could play dirty.

Straight as he opened the door, two large, bulky guards blocked his path. Shadow looked up at them, "Ruin! It's me!" he shouted past them.

A grim voice sounded from behind the guards, "Let him in." the guards immediately moved out of Shadow's way, and Ruin told them silently to leave, they did so. Shadow stepped closer to Ruin, looking at him for a few seconds. He was a black and red hedgehog, not unlike Shadow, but he was much bigger, and bulkier, he had crueler eyes and wore a smart, clean suit, his grim voice sounded once again. "You here for something, Black Shadow?"

"Don't call me that." Shadow said this quietly as he admired the room, it was neat, and clean, if not somewhat dark-themed. He took a seat in front of Ruin. "I want to know why you gave power of the Creatures to Famine."

Ruin raised his eyebrow, "Simple. He's an idiot. A fool."

It was Shadow's turn to raise his eyebrow, "And that helps how?"

"Well, my old friend. I'm pretty much still ruling, just from the back seat, the only difference is that I don't have to take the blame if it all goes to shit."

"I see." Shadow leaned back, "And this talk of an uprising?"

"That's all true. It's coming Shadow. You know which side to choose..."

"Do I now?"

"You should." Shadow was taken back by this statement, he motioned for Ruin to carry on.

"All the good times we had? Remember when we got those campers, where was that?"

Shadow cocked his head back, smiling, "Ah... I remember that."

"And those bloody drunken teens!"

"Weren't so tough when we showed our teeth!" The two leaned on each other as they laughed.

"There's always a place for you here, Shadow."

Shadow stopped abruptly, then stood up. "I've got to go."

"Mm." Was all Ruin said as he watched his old best friend leave.

* * *

**Right, I don't want to sound annoying, which I know I am, but anyway. More reviews people! I've got one per chapter and while I thank those who have reviewed, it's not that many, especially those people who subscribe and favourite this without atleast reviewing, (Yes, I know who you are). I've got some good ideas for this story. It'd be a shame if I had to stop it due to lack of interest from other people. Oh, and anonymous reviews are also accepted. Thanks.**


	7. Photograph

**Chapter Seven: Photograph**

"Ugh, ow..." Blaze put her hand to her head and sat up, to her suprise, she found that she was in Sonic's bed, further to her suprise, she realised that she was naked as she saw Sonic sleeping next to her. "Bwah!" Was the only thing she shouted as she lept out of the bed, taking the sheets with her to cover herself, then more words came, "Sonic! What the hell!?"

The hedgehog lept up, and gave her a confused look, "Don't you remember? I mean you didn't have that much to drink."

Blaze thought as she placed her palm to her forehead again, half trying to remember the events of last night, half trying to fight her terrible hangover.

"Ugh..." She found her clothes and put them on. "I'm getting a drink." She took off downstairs.

"Pfft. So much for not being easy." Blaze muttered to herself, she grabbed the last beer from the fridge and drunk it quickly, before the others noticed, then joined Sonic at the couch.

--

"So, it was good then?" Shadow had propped his head up with his elbow as he talked to Cream in the hospital cafeteria.

"It was great!" She sighed, reminising her date last night, "Y'know, Tails is really sweet."

"Mm." Shadow was half asleep, untill something crossed his mind, he bolted upright. The urge was back. The urge to take her somewhere, to feed. his arm began to shake and he could hear his own heartbeat.

"You ok?" Cream's high pitched voice woke him from his thoughts, "You're shaking."

"Er, yeah. I gave up smoking recently." Yes. That's a good excuse.

"Well, good, keep going." Cream encouraged him.

"I dunno." Shadow talked to himself as much as to Cream, "I'm thinking, once a smoker always a smoker, why fight it?"

Cream nodded in agreement, then looked at the clock on the wall, "Oh! I'm late, later Shadow!" Cream left hurredly, drawing Shadow's attention to Tails, who was stood in the doorway, he approached and leaned on the table, looking down at Shadow.

"I saw you then. Trust me Shadow." He leaned closer and whispered, "Immortal or not, touch her and I'll rip your f*cking head off."

"I'm not attracted to her." Shadow stated plainly, he looked up to meet the fox's glare.

"You know what I mean."

"Are you threatening me?"

Tails did not respond. He broke the stare, and walked out of the room.

--

"No. Sonic I can't do this." Blaze put her head in her hands.

"What? Why?" Sonic came closer to the feline, bending down and looking up to her, trying to see her face. "What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything. It's.. it's me..." Blaze actually sobbed into her hands, suprising Sonic greatly.

"How?"

"I meant to tell you earlier."

Sonic raised his eyebrow, "It's ok. I won't get mad, tell me."

"Ok." Blaze looked up, trying to keep looking into Sonic's eyes. "Two years ago... It was me."

"I don't un-"

"I, SLASHED YOU!" Blaze stood up, pointing at herself as she sobbed.

"Bu-"

"I made you what you are."

Sonic went still, keeping a fixed stare on the wall. He stayed like this for atleast a minute and then stood up. Without saying a word, he picked up his coat and left. Leaving Blaze sobbing into the couch.

--

Hours passed, with Blaze still on the couch, still in tears, she heard the key in the lock and lept up, wiping the dried tears from her cheeks.

"Hello Blaze." Shadow walked through, hardly taking more than a glance at her, "There still beer in the fridge?" a second after saying this he opened the fridge, and muttered a swear as he saw no alchohol. As he came back in, he stopped, taking a proper look at Blaze.

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing."

"You're a bad lyer."

Blaze raised an eyebrow, watching the emotionless hedgehog as he sat down next to her, looking at her again. "You gonna tell me?"

"I.." Blaze couldn't hold it in any longer, she broke out in tears, digging her head into Shadow's chest.

Shadow rolled his eyes, emotions are so fickle. He sighed though, and did not hesitate to pat Blaze's back. "You used to be stronger than this." She did not respond to this. So he quickly kissed her forehead, unlike him, but what the hell. Blaze's sobs slowly dissipated. She looked up.

"You look exactly the same as you did eight years ago..."

"I don't age." Shadow stated plainly. His cold eyes staring into Blaze's broken ones.

"Like a photograph."

Shadow nodded. He then gasped as he felt her lips press against his, he embraced it as she asked for entry to his mouth, he obliged and they began to wrestle tongues. However, their kiss was interrupted.

"WHAT THE F*CK!?" Sonic yelled at the top of his voice as he stood over Shadow and Blaze, who were on the couch.

Shadow stood up, facing Sonic and facing his glare, " I didn't mean for you to-"

Shadow was cut off as he felt Sonic's fist hit his jaw, he groaned in pain and picked himself up. Wiping some blood from his jaw. He met Sonic's glare once again. "You're all the same! Lyco's and people! You, are the monsters!" he pointed to Sonic's chest and walked out quickly, leaving Sonic breathing heavily, it took him a few seconds to leave.

Blaze stood up. "I won't bother you again. Thankyou for your hospitality." She nodded in respect, gathering what little she had from the shelves. She then left, leaving Sonic to wallow in his own despair.

--

Shadow walked into the undertakers without pause, placing his hands over the desk inside to come closer to Black Ruin, who was grinning, the two stared at each other for a few seconds untill Shadow spoke:

"I'm in."

* * *

**Oooh, lots of twists and action in this chapter. I would like more reviews, so yah. Sorry for the lateness, I've had some writer's block.**


	8. Chairs

**Chapter Eight: Chairs**

The next day was bright, no clouds, warm. The birds were singing and the people were happy. This day, to be fair, did not influence the moods of our supernatural friends.

"Shadow, I-" Sonic was too late, Shadow had already slammed the door and gone upstairs. But then, his nose picked up a scent, his senses were very sharp as tomorrow was the full moon, so he followed Shadow to try and confirm his worry.

As he opened Shadow's door, he noticed something, Shadow looked much more healthy, almost like he was in a very good mood - he wasn't though. Especially as the mysterious scent remained in Sonic's nostrils.

"You're killing again, aren't you?"

Shadow, who had been lay down on the bed with his eyes shut, bolted upright, and glared at Sonic. "WHat makes you think that?"

"I can smell it on you! Why are you doing this!?" Sonic watched helplessly as Shadow put on his leather coat, and made his way out of the room.

"My life. My rules." He said simply as he left.

Sonic then had nothing to do but lounge around until Tails got back, it was soon around 8pm, Tails had been back for a few hours but less could be said for Shadow. Sonic decided to tell the fox during the adverts of The Simpsons, he stood up and put his coat on.

"We need to go save him."

Tails stood up too, "I don't know, maybe he's better off with the vampires..."

"What!? Killing people!?" Sonic grabbed Tails and dragged him outside, he knew roughly where the undertakers was.

--

"Ruin? ...Famine?" Shadow walked into the undertakers slowly, no one home. He decided to take a look around, opening a door to the basement. It was badly lit, with white walls and a single door on the other side of it.

"Hm?" Shadow smelled something, and took a closer look at the doorknob, it was smeared with blood. Normal blood. He opened the door quickly, and saw about ten horrified people scream and retreat to the back of the room.

One of them hesitantly came forward, and spoke up, "We need more time. We're not healing quickly enough!"

Shadow was dumbstruck. "Are they... feeding, from you?"

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way, Shadow." The hedgehog jumped around to see Ruin, his two bulky gaurds behind him.

"W-why?"

"What? You thought all of this revolution was about to be done without _one_ drop of blood spilled, it's a takeover! No, 'pardon me, might I be so bold'! This is...Darwinism, evolution, blood will be spilled."

"But what the hell is with these!?" Shadow motioned to the terrified people behind him.

"Ah, yes. A small portion of humanity will always be kept alive.."

"So that's what it all comes down to. Feeding?"

Ruin grinned, and raised his eyebrows, "But it feels so nice..."

--

Sonic walked into the undertakers calmly, being met by Famine, who stood up immediately, walked over to him, and prodded his chest. "What the f*ck, are you doing here?"

"Well, this has either the worse costumer service ever or we're in the right place." Sonic grinned, "We've come for Shadow."

"You get the f*ck out now. The only reason I haven't already ripped your bastard face off is because I've just done the hoovering."

"Not until we see Shad-Eugh!" Sonic was stopped by Famine as he pinned him against he wall by his neck, lifting him off the ground.

"I'm gonna enjoy this, Digby." He showed his teeth, ready to rip Sonic to shreds.

"Tails...help!" The blue hedgehog gasped.

"Er, er..." Tails eyes rested on a nearby wooden chair, he picked it up and with all of his might, smashed it over Famine's back, he yelled and fell to the floor, getting up slowly.

"Did you just hit me with a chair!?"

"Yeah!"

"That." He turned to Tails... "F*cking." ...and pinned him to the wall... "Hurt!" ...he then turned around to see a chair in his face.

He whimpered as he fell to the floor, unconscious, as Sonic held the steel chair that he had found, "Stay down!"

The two paused for a few seconds, panting, until Tails piped up, "That was terrible! ...We were like the worlds, gayest ninjas!"

Sonic looked at the fox with his eyebrow raised, then grinned, "Now lets go save Shadow."

--

"I don't think I can do this anymore." Shadow stepped away, and walked towards the door, until he felt the two gaurds restraining him.

Ruin walked in front of him calmly, "You know we can't let you leave... and to think, I was gonna give you South America."

That very second, Sonic and Tails dashed into the room, Sonic smashed the chair into the guardsfaces, knocking them out cold and freeing Shadow. Sonic held the chair above his head threateningly, "Now who wants some o' my chair!?"

While the Black creatures were too shocked, confused, or unconscious to move, the three made their escape, eventually losing them, and making thier way back to the house.

"Err..." Shadow awkwardly broke the silence, "I suppose thanks are in order..."

"Anytime pal." Sonic grinned and Tails nodded. There was a sudden knock on the door.

"I'll geddit..." Shadow sighed as he rose slowly, casually walking over to the door, the other two watched him as he opened it.

Shadow's expression was one of pure shock as Ruin lunged out of the shadows in a blind rage, plunging a wooden stake into his chest. Sonic and Tails screamed and ran over to him, Ruin had already taken his leave.

"Call the hospital!" Sonic yelled as he tried to stop the immense flow of blood coming from Shadow's chest, Shadow was screaming as he coughed up blood.

* * *

**A nice cliffy for what I think is the penultimate chapter, a lot of effort goes into this, so review please!**


	9. Final Frontier

**Chapter Nine: Final Frontier**

"Wow, you really scared us there, Shadow." Sonic patted his friend on the shoulder, quickly recoiling as the ebony hedgehog swore in pain. He was still too weak to get up and was lay in a hospital bed, his chest looking like a mummy's. Sonic was sat next to him and Tails was in the next room, talking to the other doctors, he came in looking fairly worried.

"Shadow you need to heal soon." Tails looked over his shoulder, and leaned in closer, "You're raising to many questions, you're healing much faster than expected so that's weird, plus the heartbeat thing." As Shadow had been brought in, all of the doctors had been deeply confused as they had been unable to find a heartbeat. Shadow lost his temper and grabbed Tails by the collar.

"It's not like it's my fault you little-" He was cut off as he went into a coughing fit, this lasted for a minute or two, until Shadow fell back into the soft pillow, groaning.

"I'll go get you a hot chocolate or something." Sonic stood up and headed for the door, Shadow nodded weakly.

"Erm, Tails?" The fox turned around to see Cream at the door, he waved a dismissive hand at Shadow as a 'be right back' sign and went to talk to her.

"Hey, good to see you." He went to kiss her on the cheek, but she avoided it.

"What is this thing with Shadow?"

"Hm?"

"I mean there's always something mysterious surrounding you three, I didn't mind it before, but it's started to leak into everything else. And there's that thing with the heartbeat. And the attackers. Does this involve you?"

Tails paused, unsure of what to say, "...By association."

"Which means I'm involved by association. I don't like that. Look." She hung her head. "I don't think we can do this." Tails nodded, he hated it, but she was right, being with him would get her killed.

Sonic walked into the cafeteria, it was empty apart from the woman at the counter, he tossed some change on the counter and asked for coffee. The woman, who he knew fairly well - apart from her name, usually seemed nice and friendly, but she leaned towards him, looked side to side and grinned, "Do you wanna see my tits little doggy?" She hissed.

Sonic, as you can imagine was fairly confused by this, until she leaned further forward, bearing her long, pointed canines.

The hedgehog leaped back, the sound that came from his mouth could only be described as "BWAH!" he was ready to run for it, when a cold, yet seemingly friendly voice came from behind him.

"Sonic!" he turned to see Black Ruin, sat at a table with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Ohnononono..." Sonic muttered as he began to run for the exit.

"Wait-wait wait!" Ruin held out his hand, "I've not come for Shadow. I mean we'll get 'im, but there's no hurry. I've come to see you."

Sonic raised his eyebrow and began to walk towards the table, Ruin began to speak as he did so.

"How do you think this ends?"

"I dunno." Sonic came to the chair on the opposite side of the table from Ruin and leaned on it, grinning slightly, "We kiss?"

Ruin's face hardened, "You can't stop this, this is, Darwinism, evolution." Sonic stared coldly as Ruin began to get up, until they were almost nose to nose, the table between them, his grin replaced Sonic's. "A vampire, a werewolf and their friend, decide to live like normal people, they get a house, jobs, and a TV license. Unfortunately the only part of humanity they successfully adopt, is the ability to deceive and destroy. Well, I'd say your little plan has been something of a failure." he walked around the table and was side to side with Sonic, who didn't budge. "I will chase you all to the edge of the earth, and pick the meat off your bones myself." He then came to whisper in Sonic's ear, "You shouldn't have come for Shadow. It got my... attention."

Sonic did not turn around for a few seconds, he heard footsteps get closer to the door, then turned around, "Maybe I'm just too tired to be intimidated. But you seem awfully confident for someone who just let a lyco and a human walk off with his best friend."

"Mm." Ruin turned around swiftly and began to walk towards Sonic, who stood his ground, "I have to admit, that was bloody impressive. You clearly are a man not to be messed with. For example, it would take a complete lunatic to do something like - this!" he shoved Sonic, "Oh, and what if I were to do it even - harder!" He almost pushed Sonic over, then laughed. "C'mon! Where's my action hero!?"

Sonic yelled and advanced on Ruin, pinning him down by the throat against a table, the woman at the counter immediatley ran with a knife to his assistance. "Wait!" Ruin stopped her, "No matter what happens, you do nothing." the woman walked away hesitantly as Ruin laughed, hardly feeling the fingers that Sonic had wrapped around his neck, "It's like top trumps! Werewolf versus vampire, it's so exciting!"

Sonic only growled, and jumped back, glaring at Ruin.

"Come on, you could finish me now. You could end this whole thing!" Sonic ignored him and left.

By the next day, Shadow was home, and by the day after, fit enough to walk around well. "I'm surprised the doctors let you go without testing." Tails brought it up as he was making a cup of tea, the others were in front of the TV, "Pfft." Shadow smirked, "I think they were glad to see the back of me, to be honest." He stood up to get his coat on, "I'll be back later." The other two nodded, knowing it was best not to try and stop him from wherever he was going. "Watch yourself." They said in unison.

--

It was a dull morning, and Shadow found Ruin hanging around outside of the hospital.

"Ruin!" The creature grinned as he saw Shadow, "I want to end this!"

"Ah, not right now mate, I've just pressed this shirt."

"You and me, ten o'clock tonight, I'll get back to you with the place."

Ruin raised his eyebrow and laughed, "I'll hand your arse back on a plate, you know I will."

"So think of the message that sends."

Ruin thought to himself for a moment, then agreed.

"There are conditions," Shadow went on as Ruin indicated to. "you let Sonic and Tails go."

"Ha! What is this hold those two have over you!?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Ok, after we fight, they have twenty four hours to get hidden. If they're seen after that, they're fair game."

Shadow nodded.

Ruin tutted cockily, "Like I told you before, I would have given you South America."

--

"What!?" Tails yelled at the top of his voice as Shadow told him and Sonic the news, Sonic seemed to be in deep thought.

"If I do this, you can survive."

"But you'll be killed! Sonic!" The vulpine turned desperately to the blue hedgehog, who's eyes remained on the table the three were sat at as he spoke.

"I think we should let him do it." This made Tails yell in pure anger, he ran out, almost breaking the kitchen door as it slammed.

"Where is it?" Sonic looked to Shadow.

"The roof of the hospital, tonight."

"But I transform tonight!"

"That's the point."

Sonic sighed, "Let me tell Ruin."

"But-"

"He won't touch me. He knows that if he does that the deal will be off."

Shadow nodded, "Well hurry up, it's already five."

--

"Haven't you guys ever hears of a phone?" Ruin laughed as Sonic sat down in the undertakers.

"I've come about the place you're going to meet. But first," Sonic pleaded with Ruin, "why not just let him go, you'll never see us again! No one will ever know."

"I'll know! I'll know, that I let mercy and nostalgia deter me. If I don't do this I don't deserve this planet, none of us do."

Sonic groaned, then accepted it, "Anyway, about the place you'll be meeting. Got a pen?"

--

Ten o'clock came, Shadow was at the roof of the hospital, waiting for his final frontier. He saw Ruin swagger into the hospital from over the side.

Ruin got into the hospital, making his way to the lift, he pressed the button that would take him to the one thing threatening his soon to be rule of the earth.

Tails was in the hospital cafeteria, they were out of coffee at home, and it was cheap here. He leaped back as he saw the woman that Sonic had described to him as the vampire, "You!?"

She recognised him and grinned, "Ruin has blessed me," she announced proudly, "now I have the blood o' the ancestors. Thousands of years of majesty and glory!"

"Well." Tails was sick of this shit, and now not fearful of her at all, "Congratulations on getting the whole speaking like a _twat_ thing down."

"If Shadow had any sense he'd lock himself in that dungeon where they're fighting." she pointed downwards.

"What!?" Tails shrieked, "The hospital basement! But Sonic went to tell him about the..." Tails somehow kicked up dust on the crystal clean floor as he ran away.

Back on the roof, Shadow took a deep breath, he saw the door on the other side of the roof open, revealing... Tails?

"Tails! What are you doing! Ruin-"

"Isn't coming! Hurry!"

Ruin cockily came into the basement, it was dark and grey with bad lighting - just the way he liked it. He followed Sonic's directions into a small room, upon walking in, he realised it was empty. He heard a lock close behind him.

Sonic turned to him after ensuring the door was bolted, "We want it to be quiet."

"Ah yes, full moon tonight is it not? But you've forgotten one thing, I can rip you to shreds, you're not transforming."

As Ruin lunged towards him, Sonic pulled his shirt off, making Ruin jump back and yell, shielding his face with his hand. Around the hedgehog's neck, rested a small, golden crucifix. "I figured this would work." He matched Ruins glare, "You shouldn't have come for Shadow. It got my... attention."

The two just stood, eyeing each other down, both waiting for Sonic's transformation to kick off.

Sonic jumped, almost banging his head on the low ceiling as he heard two bangs on the metal door behind him, accompanied by the voices of Tails and Shadow, pleading for him to get out. Sonic ignored them, until Tails picked the lock, Sonic yelled for them to stop as they came next to him.

"Go! Please!"

"Let's get this started," Shadow approached Ruin.

"Please g-!" Sonic was cut off as a shock of pain coursed through his body, the transformation would begin soon.

"I suggest you listen to him Shadow, looks like your little suicide bomb is about to go off," He grinned and sung happily: "I see the bad moon risin'!"

Sonic put his hand on Shadow's shoulder, "Go. I owe you a favour." He said through whimpers. Shadow and Tails left as Sonic fell to his knees, letting out another horrific scream. Ruin towered over him, and began talking.

"You know as I came here tonight, I looked over their city and... I was humbled. I thought I was going to lead all of this, turns out I was just the key. A cog, if you will, in the ancient machine. You kill me and you cross a line. There's no going back." Ruin paused as Sonic screamed a few obscenities due to his crippling pain, then carried on, "I am the beginning. There will be others after me. This land is ours, and we have _all_ the time in the world. You will lose your last strand of humanity tonight! If I'm going to hell, I'm taking you with me..."

"Haven't you...figured... it out yet?" Sonic laughed weakly, seconds from being fully wolf form. "Humanity... is about love... and... sacrifice..."

He screamed again and stood up, his eyes now slits, "This doesn't rob me... of my humanity..." his fingernails had grown and tore through his gloves, he made and open mouthed smile, bearing his sharpening teeth, "... it... proves it!"

Thirty seconds later, he was in his wolf form, growling at Ruin, who stared him in the eyes, "Do it!" he was shaking as the beast approached, "COME ON YOU FUCKING FREAK! DO IT!"

Shadow and Tails closed their eyes as they heard the sound of Ruin's horrific screaming along with the sound of guts flying everywhere. Soon silence. Ruin was dead.

--

A day later, around mid day, the three were sat around a square table, each holding a cup of tea.

"Are we safe, now?" Sonic looked at Shadow, grinning slightly.

"I don't know. Maybe Ruin was right, someone may replace him, or maybe... this is safety."

Sonic and Tails nodded in agreement, Tails then took a look at his cup, and to the others, "Why are we drinking tea?"

"I dunno, grab me a beer will ya?" Sonic asked as Tails headed for the fridge.

"Ditto." (Shadow)

"Erm, guys. There's only one left."

The three slowly looked at each other, blinking in unison. Until suddenly Shadow and Sonic tackled Tails' legs, all three shouted at the same time:

"MINE!"

* * *

**Finally, done. Please review, this is the last chapter, plus the longest chapter I've ever put in a story guys, ! I want to know how many people are still reading. Ooh, and check out my other stories.**


End file.
